The most successful applications of computer technology have been those that people do not see. Microcontrollers and microprocessors govern automotive anti lock braking systems, automatic teller machines, elevators, subway ticket systems, and medical equipment. These hidden computers, otherwise known as embedded systems, permeate our lives. The embedded control market is, in fact, growing significantly faster than the desk top computing market. A major trend is the move from 4- and 8-bit processors to more powerful devices that provide more computing power and enable more "friendly" man-machine interfaces. A study by Desk Top Strategies showed that in 1994 over 320 million 16- and 32-bit embedded control processors were shipped to original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) for use in embedded control applications. In contrast, only 50 million were shipped to desk top computer manufacturers. The compound annual growth rate for 32-bit processors in the embedded market from 1992 to 1997 is projected to be 53 percent, compared with an estimated 32 percent in the desk top market.
The area of greatest growth in the embedded control market is the segment of ultra-miniature controllers for portable and transportable instruments. OEMs have indicated a strong interest in developing products with the PC architecture, but have found that size, integration, power, reliability, or cost constraints make existing broad-level products unsuitable for their applications.
The Cardio 386 developed by S-Mos Systems comprises a full function, small footprint, X86 computer that includes a CPU, all standard PC-type I/O controllers, PGA graphics, floppy and hard disk drive interfaces, DRAM, flash memory, and transparent power management. It adopts a PC AT architecture which complies with the ISA (industry standard architecture) bus pin configuration. However, it makes use of a unique edge connector comprising a plurality of tracks formed into rows on a card. This is received in a complementary slot for connection to peripheral devices. The use of a connector for connecting the module to a board makes its implementation inherently unreliable since vibrations can compromise the electrical connections between the various tracks forming the pins, and the corresponding contacts of the slot connector. Furthermore, no provision is made for integrating the module with proprietary hardware of OEMs (original equipment manufacturers).
Another prior art device is the Northstar III by Micro Module Systems that comprises a multi-chip module, including a Pentium processor, a cache controller, and RAM incorporated in a 349 pin PGA package. Once again, no facility is provided for interfacing with OEM proprietary hardware, Furthermore, the North Star module is packaged in a 349 pin PGA which makes simple direct connection to peripheral devices impossible without complicated track layout design. Therefore it does not allow the module to be simply dropped into an OEM system.